Myrtle Warren
|Death = 13 June 1943 , Chapter 13 - "The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen."}} |Other Names = |Blood status = Muggle-born |Family = |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Ravenclaw |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = |Loyalty = }}Myrtle Elizabeth Warren was a Muggle-born who later became a ghost of Hogwarts School. Sorted into Ravenclaw House, she was attending the school when Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets and she was killed when she looked into the eyes of a Basilisk. Biography Early life Myrtle was born into a Muggle family in September 1925 to August 1931. At the age of eleven, she was told she was a witch accepted to attend Hogwarts School. Education She was sorted in Ravenclaw House. She was bullied during her education by her fellow students, who teased her because of her glasses. In the 1942-1943 school year , a student called Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed a Basilisk. In June, Olive Hornby teased her because of her glasses and she hid in the girl's bathroom to escape. She heard a boy's voice whispering in Parseltongue, and appeared to tell him he shouldn't be in there. However, the room was concealing the entrance to the Chamber and he was speaking to the Serpent of Slytherin. She looked into it's eyes and was killed instantly. Being a ghost Immediately following her instant death by a Basilisk's gaze, she became a ghost. Her whole reason for wanting to be a ghost was because she wanted to haunt Olive. Because she was missing for two hours, Professor Dippet sent Olive to find her. Myrtle found it very funny when Olive saw her dead body and looked shocked and scared. She spent Olive's whole life haunting her and making her miserable, even showing up to Olive's brother's wedding and causing her to get the Ministry of Magic to help get rid of her. Myrtle kept having tantrums prior to the 1992-1993 school year and the bathroom was temporarily shut. Hermione Granger avoided her because Myrtle wailed at anyone who walked in. 1992-1993 school year In October 1992, Myrtle attended Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's 500th Deathday Party. Hermione wanted to avoid having to speak to her but she eventually found out that Hermione had spoken about her and thought that she was saying mean things about her. Hermione denied it but she began crying and left the party. Later, Myrtle found Harry, Ron and Hermione in her bathroom because they wanted to ask if she saw anything the evening that Mrs Norris was Petrified but Myrtle told them she wasn't paying attention because she wanted to kill herself but she was dead. She saw the three putting together the Polyjuice Potion and thought it was funny when Hermione was turned into a cat. Ginny Weasley later attempted to destroy Tom Riddle's Diary and she threw it at Myrtle, who was very upset about what happened and she told Harry and Ron, who took the Diary. In May, Harry and Ron worked out who the Basilisk had killed the first time. Harry asked her how she died and she was very excited to tell her story. Her face was shining and she pointed him towards a sink where she saw the Basilisk. Appearance Myrtle was short in height and had a very sorrowful face. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Ravenclaws